


on the fourteenth floor

by blainedarling



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the barrier between private and professional lifestyles can be a difficult one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the fourteenth floor

**Author's Note:**

> {warnings} boss/employee relations, semi-public sex {notes} as requested on tumblr, a follow up to forty-five degrees, but can be read as a one shot

Blaine was halfway through listening over the audio he had from his interview with an up and coming New York bred businessman, for what had to be the hundredth time, when he felt the tap on his shoulder. He tugged the earbuds out of his ear hastily, cutting off the man’s monotonous and soporific spiel about how the steel industry was making its comeback in the twenty first century.

Sebastian was wearing the mint green shirt that Blaine had given him for his birthday, the cuffs turned up to his elbows, the elegantly long fingers of one hand curled around the back of Blaine’s chair. “Blaine, I need to run some features by you. Now, please.”

His tone left no room for argument and Blaine wouldn’t have protested anyway, ignoring the usual titter of his co-workers as he scrambled to his feet and hurried after Sebastian. 

The office had long since learned that  _I need to run some features by you_  meant  _I need you naked and panting in the bathrooms._

Perhaps it was wildly unprofessional; bad enough that the boss was sleeping with his one of his journalists, more so that they were allowing that private relationship to have any place in their office. But the reaction between them was chemical, had been from that first day in the elevator. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

And it wasn’t as though they were just  _fucking_ , fooling around. They loved each other. Or, at least Blaine was sure he loved Sebastian. And often Sebastian would look at him, early mornings, late nights, his warm eyes telling Blaine everything he needed to know. But Blaine hadn’t yet dared to try and voice his feelings aloud, terrified that the response he could get might not be the one he truly wanted. 

Incidentally, it was Sam, from Marketing, who had broken their sex code. He’d walked into the bathrooms coincidentally just fifteen minutes after Blaine and Sebastian had, the two so far down in the last stall and Sebastian just so far  _down_  that they hadn’t heard him come in. Sam had heard what he thought were noises of pain, or discomfort, and had gallantly rushed to the rescue.

What he got on the other end for his concern was a foul-tempered and fuming Sebastian Smythe, and a flushing Blaine Anderson with his hands clamped over his dick. 

That didn’t end their little ritual of using the bathrooms in moments of frustration, temptation, or just pure need. It just meant that people now knew not to go in there until they had confirmed that the two had left again, business transaction completed.

Blaine’s fingers were digging deep into Sebastian’s thighs, his eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks as he sucked over his boyfriend’s cock tightly. The obscene smack and slurp of his lips echoed around the tiny stall, bouncing around and back down to them.

“He’s such a shit, imposing all these ru-  _oh_ , mm, yes, so good, baby.” Sebastian swallowed, licking his lips and wrapping his fingers tighter into Blaine’s curls. “All these rules and regulations on a company that he barely even has any- What? Why did you stop?”

Blaine sighed, wiping the spit from his mouth with the back of his hand as he stared up at him. “You’re doing it again.” He paused, as Sebastian looked down at him, his expression somewhere between dumbfounded and irritated. “Can you  _please_  stop talking work when you have your dick in my mouth?”

Sebastian grinned sheepishly before nodding, guiding Blaine’s willing mouth back down over his cock. “How about I talk about how good you are at this, instead?”  
Blaine hummed in approval.

*

Blaine propped up his phone against his open laptop, the camera flipped around to the front one so that he could adjust his skinny tie carefully. He smoothed back an errant hair and finally checked his teeth before nodding in satisfaction, and joining his fellow employees as they moved down to the conference room.

This was it. This was what he’d been preparing for in every single piece he’d written since he’d arrived at this magazine. Goodbye little desk with the little fluff pieces, hello to more creative freedom, not to mention the higher salary. 

Blaine knew he was getting this job. Just like everyone on his floor knew he was getting this job, a fact not begrudged because they all knew he had earned it, worked for it, deserved it. 

He took a seat on the arm of one of the couches in the conference room, the door clicking shut behind them as the last few filed in. Sebastian was waiting at one end, a smile on his face as his eyes ticked over the people in the room, clearly making sure everyone necessary was present.

He ran through the usual details, the profits, the losses, the things they had to be proud about, and the things that they, in his words, had really fucking bombed on. “But we learn from our mistakes,” he added, slipping his hands into the pockets of his suit pants. 

For once in his life, Blaine was not going to let his gaze linger on how it tightened the material across the outline of his dick.

“Okay, so that’s all for today-” Sebastian cut himself off with a laugh as everyone in the room tutted and booed at him playfully, all knowing full well what the purpose of this meeting really was. “Alright, alright.”

Sebastian cleared his throat and the room fell almost scarily silent. “As of today, our new junior researcher will be…”  
Blaine prepared himself to stand, to graciously accept everyone’s congratulations, maybe say something about how much this job meant to him. To thank Sebastian, shake his hand, as formal and ridiculous as it would no doubt feel to both of them. 

“Rachel Berry.”  
No one moved. Blaine’s hands tensed in his lap, the direction of his gaze, and everyone else’s in the room, falling to the dark haired girl, who looked as shocked as the rest of them. 

“What happened to everyone’s team spirit, come on,” Sebastian berated, starting to clap pointedly.   
Everyone else was a little slower on the uptake, the smattering soon becoming cheers as everyone got over the initial shock of the surprise announcement. Rachel stood to take her place next to Sebastian. Blaine remained completely still. 

Blaine continued to sit there even once everyone else had left the room, even when Rachel squeezed his shoulder and murmured an apology, before going off to celebrate her new job with lunch at the new bistro down the street. The team already had a reservation. The only difference was it had been made under Blaine’s name, where it would have to be changed to Rachel’s.

Sebastian left, too, returning to his office, instead. Blaine sat and stared out of the window on the high rise buildings, the sun reflecting off them and piercing out into many different directions. When he finally registered his feet moving, it was towards Sebastian’s office, close to an hour later, everyone else settling back at their desks. Their raucousness was dying down, slight tiredness seeping into them from an over-exuberant lunch break.

“Excuse me.” Blaine tapped on Sebastian’s door persistently, a few eyes glancing up as he waited to be admitted.   
Sebastian sighed, tapping his pen off some papers on his desk and not looking up. “What is it, Blaine? I’m kind of busy right now.”

Blaine shut the door behind with a clank of the metal catch clicking back into place. It rattled a little in the expanse of the glass wall. “I just wanted to ask for some feedback as to why I didn’t receive the junior researcher position,” he said flatly, trying to remain calm, collected.   
“I’ll write you up a report and send it over,” Sebastian murmured, his eyes ticking over the page in front of him, before waving a hand in his direction. “If that’s all?”

Something sprung up like a coil in Blaine’s chest, snapping violently as he stomped towards the desk. “Are you kidding me? Are you  _fucking_  with me, Sebastian?! You know I was supposed to get that job! Everyone in this building knows I was supposed to get that job!”

Sebastian sighed, finally setting down the pen and pinching bridge of his nose for a moment before he looked up at him. “Blaine, I think we should discuss this later, once you’ve had time to reflect. And perhaps not in front of everyone,” he added, gesturing to where the rest of the office could very clearly see what was going on, even if they couldn’t hear what was being said. 

“No, I think we should discuss this now. I am not leaving this office until you tell me what the fuck just happened in there.”  
“Watch how you speak to me,” Sebastian snapped in response, standing up, his height allowing him to tower over Blaine somewhat. “You know exactly why you didn’t get that job, Blaine. Couldn’t get it.”

Blaine scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. “Because of our.. How do you always put it,  _private relationship?_  Shouldn’t that mean I’m more entitled to it than anyone?” He bit down on his lip immediately, the implications not just of what he’d just said, but of everything that had played out hitting him like a freight train. “Oh,” he whispered.

Because of course Sebastian couldn’t promote him. Not without making him out as the office whore to all the executives who wouldn’t know about the depth of their relationships, wouldn’t understand like their colleagues in the office understood that it was just a happenstance, nothing intentional in Blaine’s actions. Or maybe even some there would have whispered behind his back, about how perhaps the key to a better position was to start with that of bending over for your boss. 

“Go back to your desk, Blaine,” Sebastian said quietly, sitting down again. “Go back to work and act like nothing just happened.  
Blaine opened his mouth before snapping it shut again. “I don’t feel very well, actually,” he mumbled. “Can I go home early?”

“No,” Sebastian replied sharply. “Get back to work. You’re fine.”  
“I’m not  _fine,”_  Blaine protested, angry sharp tears welling up behind his eyes. “I don’t feel well, I want to go  _home_. _”  
_ Sebastian slammed his hand down against the desk. “Are you deaf? I said  _no_. Now get. Back. To. Work.”

Blaine spun around on his heel, marching from the office and returning to his desk, ducking his head down as low as possible to try and hide from the prying stares of his colleagues. For once, he wished away those forty-five degrees between him and Sebastian Smythe.

*

Blaine took the next day off, Sebastian be damned, and spent it just as he would if he were really sick. Sweatpants, a raggedy t-shirt, and lots of blankets. Soup on the stove and stubble growing up from his jaw. 

Someone knocked on his door around lunchtime, the pounding driving into his head insistently. He turned off the stove, shuffling over to the door and reluctantly opening it a crack, peeking his head around the side.

Sebastian stood there, in a casual white shirt and jeans. It was hardly his usual attire for the middle of the working day. 

“What are you doing here?” Blaine asked stiffly, not opening the door any wider. “Shouldn’t you be at work? Or at least dressed for it?”

“What work?” Sebastian shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. “I quit.”  
That made Blaine open the door, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull. “You  _quit?_  Are you out of your mind? You love your job.”

“I know,” Sebastian said, licking his lips. “But there will always be other jobs. And the thing is, I love you more. And I can’t be the reason you never get to live out the career you deserve.”  
Blaine blinked a few times, one of his blankets falling to the floor. “What did you say?”

“I can’t be the reason-”  
“No,” Blaine huffed in frustration, grabbing Sebastian’s arm and tugging him into the apartment, closing the door behind him. “Before that. The..other bit.”

Sebastian’s smile widened, his warm hands coming up to rest on Blaine’s biceps. “Oh, you mean the bit about how I love you?”  
Blaine nodded, a giddy smile tugging at his own lips. “Yeah. Yeah, that bit.”

“I love you,” Sebastian murmured, kissing the corner of his mouth. “I love you,” he repeated, kissing the side of his jaw. “I love you.”  
Blaine caught his lips with his own, finally, peppering them with kisses. “And I love you.”


End file.
